New moon
by Divinity-fan
Summary: "Sometimes you have to move on, to go on to the next level in life. Even if it hurts some, even if it is blur. Then be ready to take responsibility of your choices." It has nothing to do with the twilight saga. Three shots. Modern, AU
1. Chapter 1

STAY

Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Make me feel I can't leave without you and it takes me all the way. I want you stay- Rihanna: stay.

* * *

Two cars, each other filled with pop rock and five young going to a big party. If you disregard the menacing clouded sky, you would think like anyone else: nothing fascinating or thrilling. If you got pass the car I was in, this was an ordinary day for us.

May be it was the same for the people in here, and I was the paranoiac once more, what made me reconsidered my point of view. I looked one last time at our position: while I was between Sakura and Hinata, Naruto sat in the front seat with Shion, and Kiba was our driver. Okay. I was in my right mind to freak out. It was like you have been friend, or, to be more accurate, you have been able to tolerate some people and able to mingle with them, then human being human and socialization being her drama queen like always, it became hard to be naturally cool with them. But again that is a small if not insignificant problem when we considered how people know to be good actors. They know to play blind. Since I could have peace for relatively long minutes I wouldn't complain, plus there was this new band, very good one, Ame no Kuni in the background so I was fine for now.

Sakura, holding my arm was making the conversation with a little participation from me; Hinata was smiling at Naruto and Shion while they were talking together about flowers and bunnies, and Kiba, the dobe from time to time where removing his fucking eyes from the road to poke is nose in their fucking non sense. I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. Normally, I was a quiet, cold and polite. Not a full mouth or rude. But they just succeeded to bring the dark side out of me.

"Karui is really a big reveler and partygoer. There's no doubt this' going to be one of an event. I hope you are ready for the day of your life."

"It's true you have stroke a decisive blow by having her as an ex that doesn't want your head."

"I know how to take care of that kind of business, Naruto. Nothing to do with you, dumbass. Look at me and learn."

That was one of the reason I couldn't bear Kiba. Beside his lack of taste in many things in life, he was a trouble maker. As if I hadn't had enough of Naruto. While (and may be) the girls would have thought it was just one of their typical clashes-between-loudmouth, the implication of his word was clear in his gesture and the way he spitted his word. It was one of his several attacks toward Naruto, to belittle him. The act didn't matter for me but the goal behind the cunning.

" You just feel great when you aren't. Just because you have being useful for once, you felt you had in your pant. Even if it is invisible…" said Naruto

We all laughed at Kiba who scowled, except Hinata who just gave him a supporting smile.

"I'm driving. Just wait we arrived there before you repeat yourself"

"Beside there's none of my ex that hold grunge against me. None. Right Hinata?"

There was this sudden silence. It was this awkward silence in which the same thought was share "what the hell? I can't believe you just say that!" Again I wasn't like other, because I just wanted to laugh. Naruto really knew how to be bad timed. Sometime telling or doing things when he shouldn't. Although it has been rare with him growing, he still had this bad habit. I almost laugh. _Almost! _And since I have been a mental wreck, it would have been a hysterical of a laugh.

To make it more awkward she laughed an honest laugh, making except of Naruto, their eyes grew out of their orbs.

"Y-yeah Naruto-kun" she answered with her soft and motherly voice.

This third awkwardness of the evening and second silence, just reinforced my idea of this combination of the six of us being a calamity. Sakura being her, hating silence and ready to bury evident problem for the sake of happiness, successfully change the mood by speaking of the upcoming event.

The way to the party has been a hellish thirty minutes' drive, but we made it safely and healthy. Physically at least. We arrived, windows opened, our two cars close.

As thought, that Karui made of her birthday an event with all the elements of a great party: big place, multicolor strobe light, a nightclub ambiance, loud music, drinks, crazy young, slick and sweaty body clinging and dancing, and other stuff only a party-addict would named. Either it was because of her rising-rap's star-of-a-brother Killer Bee, or her eventual talent for feast organization. Whatever.

Eventually Naruto was right about Kiba, because we ended at the VIP room. Before I could analyze my chance to have at least a decent evening our group set in two parts: Kiba with almost all our teammates, followed by Temari,Tenten and Ino, all went to dance or something. I was left behind with Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shion, Shikamaru and Choji who finally left to hang around, probably seeking for food.

Sakura was talking for the two of us demanding me a very little participation if not, Hinata was staring at the moving and noisy crowd, Naruto was flirting with his girlfriend in front of us and Shikamaru was smiling, while smoking in his traditional I-couldn't- careless attitude. I gave him a disturbed smile, making him broke into laugh.

"Why don't you join Temari Instead of losing your neurons laughing like a crazy bitch?" Naruto asked, making every one here to look at the concerned.

"Although I'm not having as much **_fun _**as some of us, I don't complain. Seeking for trouble is not on my schedule" he replied, with a quick glance toward me while insisting on the word fun.

And we all knew in Shikamaru dictionary, troubles meant girls.

"Unlike you, Sasuke realize longtime ago the importance of girls in a guy life. In many than one way."

Usually she would call him names and laughed at him, but this time, it was like she was trying to convince him. Sakura made her retort so firmly that I just knew it was more for me than any other.

"So, when you will have a girlfriend we will talk again" Sakura added.

Seeing a long and going-nowhere debate coming, he just shrugged and resumed smoking silently, but this time looking the crowd like if nothing happened. But knowing Sakura for several years, I didn't think he would escape her with just rolling of the shoulders. She was stubborn, and that's one of her quality for me.

"Be in a couple is enriching, and good. Very good. Look at us. We are happy, and Sasuke is important in my life as I am in his."

While she was pronouncing those words for Shikamaru, she plunged her jade eyes in mine with so much tenderness, that I felt it reflected in mine. There has been this undeniable bond between us and it was still there. She was one of the most important person in my life in many ways regardless her title as my girlfriend; she was one of the rare person I tried to express her importance for me.

She moved her body forward and I didn't try to push her down.

"Okay I'm out of here. You come to dance Shion? We mustn't disturb the two love birds and the lazy-ass right there" said Naruto, bringing me back to myself.

I saw a hole in his confidence and insecurity in his bright smile. It was clear he was still in love with her but he was trying to heal from her. His girlfriend has a lot of work to do, or maybe there was nothing to do.

Suddenly he turned to Hinata.

"You come to dance with the two of us? You gonna have fun, beside, the three of them are bad company. They're going to suck your innocence out of you" insisted Naruto.

"Am I in another dimension or you have been funny all this evening dobe?" I said after a dry laugh which was for another reason.

"I'm on feast mode and I'm going to enjoy my night despite your sarcasm"

"Naruto! Come we should be gone already!" whined Shion

"Hinata? I insist."

"I'm going Naruto. I'll leave you here!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun… but I should have left already…" she trailed off

"Okay since you decided to leave your girlfriend alone for another girl, I'm out of here!" Shion screamed before disappearing in the ocean of people.

"The party just started-"

"I-it has been thirty minutes"

"Too short. And it's raining outside"

"Naruto-kun, I… I am really a **trouble maker**, since I'm taking place I shouldn't. I'm annoying too. And I have stuff t-"

"Even though I prefer you far away from the air headed-"

"Hey!"

"He is right. You can't go like that. And more over, we came in group" intervened Neji, who finished his word despise Naruto whining about his nickname.

He was seated with Tenten near him, showing that he arrived few seconds ago.

"No need Neji-nii-san. Today, I shall be to my mother's home. Really… enjoy your party. I don't want to disturb." She stated with her small and calm voice, but with a little force, making every one to stare.

Before anyone could really process some speech to make to her, she was running toward the exit, with Neji hot on her heels. Tenten, sad and unhappy to have her night plan in trouble, sat there, drinking.

I knew where it went wrong. Letting a problem growing, trying to ignore it instead of resolving it will always bring more deal. This issue has been taking too much proportion, and now on, I'll stop this wrecking situation and mostly the misunderstanding.

After a hard time, I successfully made Sakura go to dance with her friends to carry on my business.

"Not surprising that Naruto and you are friends. You are a bunch of crazy people" commented Shikamaru

"If you say so. I have to go; there are matters I must carry on"

"Matters that have one name: Hyuga Hinata"

"… No"

"Do I look like Naruto? Please don't serve me the bullshit."

"Since when are you so sneaky like a gossip teen girl?"

"Since I guessed that to manipulate a girl to avoid clash, you should kick up a row with them. Effective."

"Just follow this path it does suit you indeed"

"Thank you for the compliment"

Naruto was smart. Or at least he became; although they were plenty to kill him daily in their mind, treating him of an idiot or similar words, they could only agree. He matured.

The subtle difference between the ancient idiot Naruto and the new idiot one was at this point: the lost innocence. When we were younger, he was so oblivious about the visible signs of her undying love. It was your average story of a genuinely (amazingly) stupid clear haired boy and the incredible timid and clumsy dark haired girl. Then they grew, the girl got some nerve or the boy finally realized that his one-sided love would never return the favor and there was the third wheel there, and bam they finally became a couple. Yadda, Yadda. The kind of corny story I would rather die than get through. Excepted in true life, we can't force ourselves to feel what we don't feel, so they broke. How horrid!

Like it wasn't already sad, the guy seemed to be an egotistical one. For the sake of the friendship and unconditional love the third wheel offered him, not only did he went to the next level by going out with another girl, he wanted to keep his ex and friend near him. Because he was not a cruel bastard as his best friend and he needed love in his life.

Naruto explain me that there was a bond between them, that Hinata was one of the best things that happened in his life and guess what? He didn't want to break it. While I perfectly understood him due to my relationship with Sakura, and was still stunned that we share a thing in common –a psychological matter- , the others saw him as the devil himself came for a poor soul like Hinata, why the name idiot. Usually the insult, directed toward the ex of their friends, girls used it to denounce the unscrupulous, the devious attitude of a guy, so a certain intelligence. So Naruto, once a harmless idiot was now the stupid kind of heartless bastard. Which made me ask myself what would those guy would do to me if they had an inside sight of my current life. Certainly they would get passed the visualization and killed me right on the spot.

Okay, I had to talk to Neji's cousin this evening and not another day because they weren't the only one to be disturbed by the situation, because it also bounded my action, and limited me, preventing me from doing what I wanted, or at this level what I needed.

I started to call her but it was her voicemail that replied every time. At my sixth attempt, I saw Tenten took her phone. She was annoyed at the beginning then, a choked expression followed by a worried one painted her face. When Shikamaru asked, she gave us unbelievable information, but right now my mind stayed on one thing: Hinata was alone in the raining night. **All alone! **Without thinking, I got up, not bothering to come up with bullshit and lies for excuses. There was a place I was sure to find her in, so I wasn't too alerted.

The club the girl's birthday was taking place was well-located and well-known, plus the town had had a wind of the giant occasion, what implied that taxi normally should be easy to take due to the number of people. _Into The Wild_ –sometime it did deserve its name- was one of this town building that if you never heard about, then you were either from somewhere else, or aren't alive, like they said. So have a transport have been a piece of cake.

During the way, there was this suffocating sensation, a sort of tension building inside, through my whole being. This heaviness in my heart seemed to be a foreign feeling though a persistent one, and was evolving along with a taste of fear and shocked. As my brain flashed possibilities of her current condition, most of them gore, I tried to recall her early presence.

I didn't heard much of her voice since the beginning of all of this, which increased a guilty feeling in me that tend to sorrow, but I fought it by concentrating my mind on her expression. She had … an empty face mix with a bit of sadness, which usually meant she was in a deep emotional fight with herself. It was true these days have been hard on us, considering the fact that we have been unable to communicate and have been separated for a good time. I had planned that though, and she knew it. I was sorry for her that she had to get through the same story with the same girl again. It was something to be discussed. Then I tried to keep my mind clean and awaked for the approaching confrontation. Because that was what it was.

Pictures flashing before my eyes, I saw this dazedly gaze she gave to Naruto, and when I was about to interpret it the taxi driver brought me out of my mind. I was arrived.

The more I was moving forward, the more the emotions that held me back, were like enraged and hungrier of my guts. I was attacked from the inside of my own body and without protection. On top of that the reaction a kid would have by being very close to opened a forbidden box that was hiding a treasure was holding me, like the grasp of a boa constructor: it was so mental to the point of being physical. For me who was usually in a calm state of mind or sometime cold, that kind of emotion was a very big deal, and stressed me out, making me unstable.

"Here we are, Sasuke" I said to myself, to make me realize I finally reached the library.

I was an observer, liking to know and mastered my surroundings, as it's said about reserved people, but at that very time I didn't give a damn about the ancient building.

It wasn't the main town's library, which one was at the center of the city and ultra modern unlike this. They said it has been built on the remnants of the famous Hokage's tower, the office of a very powerful chief at the ninja era. That was another story. Its content was far from being exceptional, or let say it: it was plain. That was probably why it wasn't so much frequented since more of the population was young. However it has two main and considerable advantages: it was full of ancient histories as much in its construction as in his books, and it did provided you peace, adding the opportunity to avoid people when you didn't feel like spreading joy and love among annoying and hypocrite people.

As for Hinata, she was a bookworm. Beside the fact that she loved to be surrounded by books, she came here every time she was a mental wreck, like this evening.

My phone rung and I took the call, not sure of the foreigner.

"Honey? Where have you been? I'm sick worried! You should…" I heard Sakura said on the phone

"I'm fine. There are stuffs I've to take care of"

"What kind of thing that can't be taken care of tomorrow? You know I love you and care for you and don't want to play the jealous girlfriend, especially when you have been so sweet and closed to me and have been pampered me these days, but …"

"You are sick worried I know" I said as I chuckled.

All her concern about me did touch me and proved once more our bond to be there, and me not wanting it to stop.

"Don't worry, really. Beside, the thing you say is something important for both of us. Trust me…" I said as I was hiding the emotion in my voice.

"Is it a surprise? I can't believe it! And to think I was harassing you!" She screamed, completely changing her mood.

I didn't add anything or moved.

"So sorry… I lo- I like you Sasuke"

"I like you Sakura"

I resumed walking, while putting back the turned-off cell in my pocket, trying also to push at the bottom of my head the thoughts this call woke in me in order to have my brain clear to keep at the situation at hand.

On the other side of the office next the entry, the librarian, a young brunette woman, was filing her nails with a so boring expression. She was scrupulously destroying the image of the stereotype of her peers. I went straight to the desk with an unconscious speed that I noticed once in front of her, but eventually it was a good idea. I would avoid time lost if she was not there, then I would accord me a time of panic.

"Anko?"

"Oh" was all she said out of breath.

She regained some substance before moved a little, batting her eyes, all with a flirty smile. We weren't supposed to call the librarian so familiarly, but she asked me to do so in such a way that I preferred to accept instead of having her on my back.

Despite I was used to female throwing themselves at me, be looked like I was going to be raped wasn't a funny moment, but I did know how to be gentleman when I wanted. And now it was an urge.

There was no need of effort from my part to make her cooperate but, putting all the luck on my side, I moved a bit forward and smirked. She shifted again, smiling brightly.

"I was asking myself if you could help me about something **very important**."

"Oh… Anything you want. So, what is that S-a-s-u-k-e you were asking to yourself?" she said in a suggestive tone

"Well I was asking myself if it was possible to know if Hyuga Hinata has been here."

"_Well_, it gonna be difficult to remember since my concentration is been… troubled."

"It is important. I have to…" I said, trying to keep cool, at the same time using a more pleasant voice.

She was playing mind game, and I haven't enough time to tolerate her, or ignore her pale attempt because finding Hinata in a place full of people came to shelter from the rain was a time-wasting solution. Her expression surely showed she fell for it, but not as planned. It was clear this nonsense was going to go on if I didn't intervene so, I just turn the truth.

"Her brother is searching her and she… is supposed to… be with me at this very moment. She is one of your biggest visitors; she has white-pearl eyes. You couldn't have missed her"

She stared at me like she was in a daydreaming, or waiting to assimilate the message. Then seeing my dull expression, she finally answered rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, she was all soaked and strange. She went straight to the top floor. Anyway, where were you coming from all dressed up like…"

While she was talking over and over again, I just left her with a "thank you". I was walking rather quickly, searching _her_ with an uncontrolled increasing urge. Finally my effort and knowledge of her paid off. As she was right in front of me, I felt a heavy weight fell from my shoulder and my being back to normal after a deep breath. Up until now I wasn't well aware of the fact that my body was on automatic mode, right at the brink of insanity.

My eyes took in her posture. She was curled up on the floor, clinging to the book she was reading like a lifeline. The usual concentration her face held with a crease between eyebrows and a little pout, was replaced by a sort of _exhausted look. _Hinata wasn't reading. I approach her, but she did not move. Tired of being unnoticed, I held her by her arms before putting her on her feet. I could have just called her name or touch her to get her attention, but what would have been the fun?

She almost screamed. I could read shocked and lost on her flushed and embarrassed face. But once the enchantment of the surprise disappeared, all the color drained from her features. Her face was cold now. She made a feeble attempt to move her shoulders out of my hands, but against my resistance she stopped.

"I come to take you with me. Okay it is too corny. Let me try again. We have to… no we need to talk"

"You already have been clear. Besides, there's nothing that need to be clarified. There has never been." She murmured, while her body was trembling from rage.

It wasn't an emotion we could see every day on her. In fact she has never been caught in such a state. Because this was not her normal behavior, or out of frustration, there was tears forming in her eyes she was trying to hold back. Suddenly she fought me back to get out of my grip, but I didn't let her go.

"L-leave me a-alone Uchiha-s-san" she stuttered out

This wasn't simple her being unhappy. It was rebellion, mostly again her sweet and calm nature. And I wasn't in the playful mode to tease her with that. So I started pulling her with me.

"It is not by treating me formally that I am going to let you have your way H-y-u-g-a, like your fucking stupid actors in those shitty dramas"

She slowed down her struggle, and after second thought, she restarted hostility.

"I I'm going to s-scream. T-there is plenty of-f people h-"

"So what? Do you really think I care about them? You do not know me well" I mocked her.

Hinata stopped moving again, then snatched her arms away.

"What's the point of all this?"

"You are a smart girl and I've already proved you again and again in so many** ways** that I was far stronger than you. I'm going to say this one more time: We. Are. Leaving."

This time she didn't struggle but stared at me as if she was trying to read in me, or maybe finding a way to escape me. Whatever was the case, she let it go because she relaxed her hands, and bowed her head. We finally headed toward my house.

When we reached the apartment, the driver parked in front of the gate. As a stranger, he was not supposed to enter. I was well aware of the instant the taxi stopped, since this moment obsessed my mind up until now. The evening was lighted by the moon and quiet if it was for the rain.

When I got out of the taxi, Hinata was already out, letting the sky wet her more.

"Come on." I said, obtaining her cooperation without being oblige to get physically.

The place was silent, making me hope there was no one. I opened the door and she entered on her own. It started badly, but things seemed to be put in place as the time went by.

Once I was in, I switched the light on, and then turned toward her. The fact that she shivered incited me to pay more attention at her appearance: she was wearing a white top and black skinny jeans with black heels. Though I did appreciate her simple and good way of dressing, it was not exactly what caught my eyes. Her top was wet through, showing off her black lace bra with golden designs on the tip, and by the way her … hum, _well proportioned_ chest. And the effect has been instant. While my mouth was watering, and an animalistic instinct pounding through my veins, I felt familiar muscle in my lower abdomen clenched ferociously. The urge to ravish her caught me off guard, but being used to want her without be able to touch her somehow helped me to stay still.

"We have to get to my room."

Was that my voice? It seemed far away, like the voice of some one else. I just hoped she was not freak out or was not planning on how to flee, because I thought my desire-ridden voice gave me away about _my current state_. Then her head snapped, her wide eyes directed to mine. Shit. I managed to get a kind of control over me, however my husky tone gave _too much away_, and for the all her various swift of mood I had the opportunity to witness, she honored me again by turning from surprise to a scowled look.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm not an easy guy as you may think. It is just to talk"

"There's no need to."

"There's. So-"

"I prefer this place to talk because there is no bed"

"What a relevant observation! I would have never guessed alone. Now if you want to move?"

"No"

"Okay"

"O… kay"

It was a dialogue of the deaf, what made me take things in hand. I put her over my shoulder, and as she was punching my back with all her might, kicking and screaming, I made my way calmly to my room. I threw her on my bed, processed to undress her.

"Before you start to fight again, let me tell you I won't bother to tear your clothes in order to have you undressed."

Though the idea was running wild in my head, creating sinful images, I just put her clothes aside then gave her a big towel. I removed my clothes, dried my body, and exchanged my outfit with simple pants. After putting our clothes to dry, I came back to her, kneel down and began to dry her with the tissue.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked with her normal tone since the beginning of our time together.

"I'm preventing you from being sick"

"That's why you dragged me here?"

"Isn't it a sufficient reason to? Maybe you prefer us to do our usual thing?"

"You told me we were going to have a talk!"

"Are you so eager to talk? Have some confidence to share? Whatever it is let it go, say it"

"How… how can you pl- …It doesn't matter. It never has…"

In fact I was delaying the moment because I was lacking from word, not knowing how to introduce it. Plus I needed all my brain and my focus, but she disrupted and corrupted my thoughts not only by doing her little escapade and revealing her brand new behavior, but also and mostly by her unbelievably desirable body. She wasn't aware of what she did to me every day, or else she would have get dressed time ago. Now I was having trouble to clear my mind, and touching her here and there wasn't helping my case.

"Sasuke… I-I…"

"Hm?" was my only lifeline-retort I had to hide my state.

"It is **over**. I don't know what was exactly going on between us, but it is over. And it is better for the two of us" she stated with strength, looking me directly in the eyes.

"What the…? What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling my eyes twitched.

"Just give me back my clothes and I won't trouble you anymore"

A dry laugh emitted from my chest, vibrate through the noiseless room.

"Do you **really** think you are going to end everything just with those simple words?"

"I'm facilitating everything"

"So for you I'm like Naruto? What an insult. Let me tell you I'm not a coward like him"

"Don't insult him. He is a righteous guy-"

"There we go. Really? He wasn't happy with you and still fucking in love with his best friend's girlfriend. He continued with you certainly to keep warm, and waited until YOU have the gut to break up with him before be happy. After that he clearly show how much he is joyful and free without you, then smiled with you, and even invite you to dance with his fucking girlfriend and him. Now you are going to say I'm the devil while he is a saint?!"

She stared at my angry face for a moment, and then I realize I've been too harsh. It was her fault too, with her habit of being so naïve and stupid at sometimes.

"I'm maybe too harsh, but it is true"

"Yes, I know. But we aren't here to talk about flowers, rainbow and friendship. Sasuke, in the name of what we shared or at least my support when you needed some, don't make a deal out of it. Do as Naruto did and-"

"Stop talking about that air head. I'm anything like him"

"Really? You do think that about me you are different?"

"Yes"

"On what? Please tell me! We have one situation: a love triangle with Sakura in. **That** is the only resemblance. Naruto wanted to give me a chance! I was HIS girlfriend and he didn't do Sakura and me at the same time. He was honest. And by an incredible selfishness, you want to keep me captive of this aberrant situation. You are not worse because Naruto didn't act like that, you are simply wicked" she shouted, tears pouring down her face.

"I haven't been honest? You are a grow-up girl who knew exactly what she was doing. I did not trick you into do something as far as I'm concerned"

"That's why I don't accuse Naruto. In all the case, I knew what I was doing and I'm not blaming you too. I am well conscious that I forced myself onto you, by asking you how were you, questioning you about your life. Now I think about this I found myself stupid. But it was on good intentions, because I am always worried about the others, overly altruist. Sorry about that by the way.

At the beginning, you were so hostile toward me, asking me to stay out of your life. You even told me one day 'don't think I'm one of those stupid books' characters that seek some love to tell their life and secrets so get away'. But I keep it up. You always put barrier between us. But I keep it up. Even now, I know nothing about you beside the taste of your tongue and the shape of your lips.

How can I accuse you? When it is you who try to push me back? Kept me from hurt? The problem is you want every thing to stay like that and go your way.

While I know I'm not the only girl the boy she likes love Sakura in this school, I don't want to be miserable anymore."

"Bravo! You almost made me speechless. You are playing victim very well. Do you forget I was the first before Naruto? Yeah, it was not like you only have me in your heart. It was Naruto who was your love interest. Not me. So, don't waste you breath to tell how much you not knowing me hurt you."

"Jerk! It hurts me because I cared about you above everyone… everything."

"Whoa! I would have never imagined! But it is legitimate since I have never had wind of that" I sneered

"I have chosen you over Naruto"

"False answer! HE was the one to choose Sakura over you. If only he loved you instead"

"Sasuke…"

She tried again to stand up, put I put her back on the bed right away.

"You think you are going to go like that after throwing shit at me? You are so hypocrite and manipulative"

"I-I-I I am n-"

"You are trying to make me feel guilt, so I won't be in peace after I left you, aren't you? Be sure I don't fall for stupid shit like that, but guess what? I don't like manipulation"

"Okay. Just let me g-"

"You are going no where"

"What is your problem now? You hate me? Fine! You are not the first and won't be the last-"

"Just be honest. And you will go home safely"

"I have been HONEST about EVERYTHING"

"What about Naruto-"

"As Naruto, you have chosen Sakura over me. You two were equal. No, you weren't the same. Naruto was single, while you were her boyfriend: for him there's still the hope of perseverance, while I was betraying a close friend with you; Sakura was not a real problem, after all she was already with her prince charming, leaving me space to get Naruto. But guess with whom I stick up with, despise his amazing girlfriend and my lack of … self confident? You. I knew I was going to lose against her. I didn't even believe you had even a real friendship for me or even if you valued me more than your usual fan girl, but I kept running after you like a moth after light"

"Hinataaa for God sake! You were infatuated with Naruto. All you could see was him, all you could think about. All your life was revolving around him like those sickly heroines from those tasteless romance novels. You don't have a life, an ambition. All for you is Naruto. I supposed you dream to end housewife, married to him with plenty of children. That's why we never had sex. But-"

"If you hated me so much, why did you keep me near you?"

"That's not the point Hyuga"

"It is and I know why. You were always coming around when you had a problem with your girlfriend or family I suppose, because even that, you thought I didn't have to know. I was not good enough."

"WE know you want Naruto so don't do like I had tried to use you when- you didn't stay because you liked me so much but it was because Naruto wouldn't have took you back"

"I wanted to leave you on good terms, but you… you want to hurt me and at the same time go with your mind at peace…"

"That's what I thought. You can go now"

Of course, she didn't deny it, and attacked me.

For a moment there was a heavy silence. She was defying me by eyes, hers reflecting the fury that was certainly in mine. Her features were hard as never, her appearance wild like a good and beautiful actress about to fight an enemy. If we look beyond the current situation, I would say I liked that part of her: a strong woman able to stand on her own and defend her point of view. But it didn't matter anymore.

Suddenly she went out of her trance, then rushed down on me like a bull and started hitting me. She was really trying to fight me. The air suddenly change around me, as I felt a hysterical laugh, and a stronger and more vicious sensation in my lower parts rose in me. How bad I wanted to throw her on the nearest stable surface and fucked her brainlessly. But I pushed aside all of it. It was not the moment to weaken. I finally gripped her arms and slammed her into the wall, what made her groaned and woke another wave of arousing sensation in me.

"The truth is disturbing you? You wanted me to let you go. Just do it before I change my mind." I groaned

"'You think you are going to go like that after throwing shit at me?' That's what you told me early. Well I'm going to do the same for you!

Naruto was the one to ask me to go out with him! I would have taken advantage of this to convey my feelings. Unlike you, he would have rather die than hurt me"

"Manipulating people by showing them we would never hurt their feeling? Smart ass that Naruto. But you are not left behind! I was right to say you were manipulative! You do so yourself" I said as I dangerously reduced the distance between us.

"You are playing mind game with me"

"You have taken advantage of these times we have been separated to fool around with him. You thought I didn't know anything about it, right? Next time you want to do something in secret, think to watch your back"

"I didn't fool around with him. He was sad and he needed my help, which I provided to him. He's my friend. Beside, it is YOU who took your distance, like in the beginning, like I was a stranger to you!"

"I know the two of you made out!"

"I know you fucked, no sorry, you _made love _to Sakura. It was her own words not mine. She detailed every fucking thing, from your honeyed eyes to your powerful waist. She told how you took your distance from her to plunge deeper in your relation ship. You speak of a traitor!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

"Apparently we are same…"

"No Uchiha. No… Naruto was more than a lover to me, he was my savior. Unlike you, I made confidence to you about my life. I have talked to you about my relationship with my father. How as a kid, I hadn't friends, my cousin was scornful toward me, so I tried to become close to my father. I wanted love, he wanted perfection. Since I am just plain and good-for-nothing, I ended alone. Utterly depressed. I'm not like you, who don't need to talk for people to love you. I'm not magic as you.

Naruto was like me, rejected, left aside, but he was always happy and dynamic. The disdain of the others never reached him. He was always smiling and that smile saved me. I wanted to smile and stand by my model, so I kept fighting to stay alive for that glorious day" she laughed ironically, "finally I understood Sakura was all for him, but I continue to rush toward the wall like a blind man. After all, he was all I had.

Then you enter the décor. It was so fast, I was not aware of what was happening. While I was desperately clinging to my lifeline, you were making your way slowly, and surely like the polecat in that cartoon." She laughed again but more quietly "I knew you were trouble, so it was not my intention. Unfortunately for people like me, the heart has its reasons.

He is a friend he needed my help, I was returning him the favor. That kiss you talked about was a way for him to say me 'goodbye', to set me free from what I have been in for him"

Her tone has changed. It was resigned. It was like she was tired. Her confession did have hit the nail. At the same time as I found myself speechless, my heart was acting strangely, as a shiver ran down my spine. I couldn't accurately explain the feeling, but it was making me feel content and a little dizzy, as it was making me want to keep her captive and… talk to her.

"Hinata…" I murmured, loosening my grip

"You know you are a good friend too. I had good time with you and I feel honored to have shared things with you. For that I hope for you happiness."

"Hinata…"

She removed her fists from my hands then rubbed it. Instead of running away, she stayed at her spot, and then continued to talk to me like nothing happened before. Just like I was a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"This time I'm going to be a little selfish. I'm tired of be in a one sided love. I want a relation ship, a boyfriend-"

"Like Kiba…?" I bitterly ask as the green monster was awaking.

I recalled what he was trying this evening by denigrating Naruto in front of Hinata. It was not his first attempt, and thank God he was obliged to go see somewhere else because he met acquaintances. He would cling onto her and try to be friendly and touchy. The sly devil.

"Kiba is my only guy friend with Shino and that would have made him a possibility. But he is like you so-"

"Like me?!" I said, eyes twitching.

"Like any of the football team guys. You guys have put the level very up. High sky. Kiba is with Ino, Naruto with Shion, or you with Sakura. Anyway, I want the benefits of relationships: be loved, be a girlfriend, hold hands, not feel like the sidelined hoe, do and share things with him. It's selfish but I want someone who thinks about me before any other girls that is not a relative or a friend. I want to say one day what Sakura said this evening. And I would prefer a guy that doesn't attract girls. Too much hurt and drama"

"You talk about Lee it is that?" I asked resentfully.

If one day some one told me I would have to fight this stupid brainless guy, I would have mocked the person.

"Ha ha ha. Don't try to beat him, but he has a crush on your girlfriend. Like many others guys. As I said beautiful people equal too much drama, but you can handle that. She loves you so there is nothing to worry about.

Plus I can't go out with someone of our- of the high school. It would not please Neji-nii-san. I am finally close to my cousin, and I cherish the small amount of people in my life.

Young aren't for me though. Some one older could cherish my youth"

"It's gross"

"It does not have to be a grandfather. Plus it's my life and I decided to take risk, or else I'm going to end all alone. Whatever I'm not going to disturb you any longer"

She closed the distance between us and rose on her tiptoes.

"Can I have one last kiss?"

She tried to reach my lips, but since she was rather small and need a certain effort, it gave me enough time to dodge her. She quickly regained her balance, with a shameful expression.

"I-I I'm sorr-"

"Don't waste your breath because there's no need. I won't give you this kiss you asked because be sure it won't be our last. Far from it"

I lead her to my bed quickly, and made her sat. I kneeled down before her for the second time today, holding her on the bed firmly.

"Hinata I'm deeply sorry. I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix-"

"Shut up please! Don't talk!" she began fighting me again.

"Hinata-"

"NO! Leave me alone" she got more agitated like she was possessed.

"You have talked. Even when we were shouting, I let you the time to express yourself, so-"

"Aaaah!" she screamed more like I was strangling her.

"Hyuga you shut up. In no mean I'm finished with you" I shouted back, now hovering over her, her back pushed into the bed.

She started crying.

"P-Please Sasuke d-don't do me that. I b-beg you in the name of what I g-gave to you. It must h- it must have been nothing but i-it was from the b-bottom of my heart-t." she stuttered, trembling in my hands

"Why don't you want me to talk?"

"Because I have fallen in love with you, while you told me - insisting on it- to avoid that."

"It is not as bef-"

"I don't want because I know whatever you are going to say will make me stay. Please, just let me go."

"It is a lie. I can always talk but you can avoid me tomorrow."

"It is because… it is not like with Naruto! If you talked and I come back, I won't let you go. I'm too possessive about you. If it goes too far I won't be able to let go. So just get off of me."

"Hyuga, look at me in the eyes."

"No!"

"I said-"

"No!"

"…"

"S-Sasu-k-ke…?"

"When you are finished I'm going to talk" I whispered looking at her with an intense gaze to convey her to let me talk.

She stayed quiet and I started.

"I'm sorry about early. In the beginning, I thought you were dumping me because you was done using me, and wanted to comeback to Naruto. Then I wanted to belittle him in front of you because I was seeing that you were still holding to your feeling even if you weren't with him. Then I tried to play mind game with you as you said to have my answers.

Every time we were together, you would successfully put Naruto in. when he was close, you would look fondly at him. In the beginning it didn't matter. That was the case until you succeed to wrap me around your little finger. Closely after that, you started to go out with him. You had power over me. I was seeing you, the pure angel according to what people say, as the devil himself. After all you did the same thing as him: approach, seduce then destroy.

On the other hand, Sakura is to me what Naruto is to you. While you were after Naruto, I did have my own problems. I was depressed, always alone, and out of all the girls after me, Sakura showed me love. She was really interested in me, always making effort for me, always present. She filled my existence. She opened the world for me. We have a strong bond because it was by her I knew how to live amongst others. Then you entered the picture. You made me… meet another side of me. I don't really know how to explain it; you know? I don't know how to deal with strong emotion, since I… Okay I'm confused.

I myself did not know, even now, how you get so far in me. Sometimes I do feel guilty toward Sakura, but I can't help it.

This evening you give me the sign I wanted. You know, because of you I started to be disturbed by the loneliness. When I saw you were becoming close to _him _again, how Sakura was sad when I started detaching myself from her, I… tried to fix things with her. Then _that's happened_. Then this evening…"

I stopped and look at her. This silence has nothing to do with the others. It was smooth; there was a communication between us. We were finally on the same wavelength. It has been a misunderstanding on both side, but we did, fix that in the end.

For the first time since we started, she was the first to initiate a kiss. It was light at first, but she deepened it, giving all her might. The warm and aggressive sensation I felt toward her at the beginning and fought it, came back with such violence, that I was ravishing her mouth literally. I was caught off guard by the intensity so much I clasped her a little too much. It was like I had been starved to death and suddenly, I finally get something to eat. As dizziness was holding me tight, a kind of madness crawled down my body.

Once we were out of breath, I try to concentrate on her face. It was like she was lost, but her glinted eyes and intense gaze proved me she was well aware of what was going on.

With the last trace of intelligence she left me with, something crossed the emptiness that was in my head.

"'He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However it long takes.'" I said, smiling at her.

"Y-you… you stole it from Vampire Diaries*..." she whispered

"Yes. But the great dialogue writer of that episode knew exactly what I would have to say in order to express myself since I'm bad at it. Magic, huh?"

I kissed her neck, sucked the skin in there, making her moaned. Her voice was marvelous, like a sing to my ear. I trailed kisses down her body, leaving hickeys here and there.

"S-Sasuke… you s-sure will… will…"

"Will?" I asked chuckling

"It is true you will do a good vampire"

"Yeah, I have some of their characteristics"

"S-speaking of Vamp Diaries*, if we w-were in, you w-would have b-b-been… Ah! Damon" she declared, her voice hitching every time I would nibble her skin. "You are really like him: beautiful, sarcastic, and all."

"And you would be my Elena."

I kissed her again, and for the second time we ended breathless.

"I hope I'll never be as selfish as her. Look at what she is doing to the two brothers"

"My brother never showed interest in you… and you people never talked that much."

"It's true with me you are not going to have to worry about other guys. Yeah I'm not going to make you suffer"

"Since I'm supposed to be Damon, listen to this: 'Vampire don't procreate, but we love to try"

I watched her heated face for a second with a devilish smile before I claimed her lips in a fierce battle. I detached myself from her, and then travelled my hands over her neck, shoulders, arms, chest, waist… I touched her like it was the first time I saw her, discovering her over again. She rose her hand, put it trough my hair, then proceeded stroking my scalp. I groaned. Since all my senses were well aware, a soft scent, delicious and fresh, hit me, watering my mouth. Instinctively, I deepened my head, inhaling more of it.

The environment started to be unbearable, as my self-control was dropping quickly. It wasn't enough, and my body was arching for her, my blood burning my veins, urging me to take her, to claim her. However, my brain took vacation the moment she thrust her hips into mine. The answer came immediately and harder. We groaned together. Certainly liking it, she moved again.

"Hinata you don't know what you are doing…" I hissed

"Sasuke- ugh… please" she begged,

"Stop it"

I demanded her, but did nothing, not finding the strength to make her stop, so she continued her ministrations, building up my arousing. My shaft was throbbing painfully. Clutching the bed sheets, didn't help in the slightest.

Pushing her thighs apart, I place myself more precisely, then uncontrollably thrust my arousal right at her entrance, harder and faster. It still was not enough. Instead of satisfy my hunger even a little bit, it was intensifying it. I've never been like this, out of control. But it was so addicting, like some type of drugs that I was not going to complain so far.

After my animalistic urge has its way by dominating me completely, I discarded her bra like the hindrance it was, then sucked, nibbled, pulled and rubbed her nipples with my teeth and tongue as my other hand was taking good care of her other breast. She was breathing heavily and moaning, gripping my hair to keep me in place, arching against me, running her nails on my scalp.

"Ah-S-S-Sasuke… p-p-please… I-I c-can't handle i-it…" She could barely catch her words.

For me, it was too much. I fully stood in front of her to remove our underwear, kneel down, put her legs above my tights, and do what would probably satisfy the burning hell that settled in our body.

"You don't know what you are in for Hyuga. You don't know what I have in storage for you" I murmured huskily, my voice dark.

She looked me as she was shocked, gripping the sheets so her knuckles turned white. As I was moving slowly to torture her more, liking her facial expression, her phone rang. Fuck! Intent kill was thickening the air around us, as different murder's scene was replacing my early fantasies.

There was quiet as we waited the other to have the strength to part. It was interesting that not one of us showed signs of attention toward the utterly annoying noise. At the end, my needs overpowering the disturbance, I approach her ears.

"We don't have too"

It rung. Again. With a sigh, she tried to move but I kept her on the bed by her hips. The fourth ring apparently killed my effort to make her change her mind. Who ever the bitch who was calling was, I was going to have its head the next time we met. I would make sure it died supper slowly.

"Sasuke" she said, mimicking annoyance

So she wanted to discourage me? Of course, I could play along that line. In a way it was arousing. Just like I was about to kissed her body again, she shouted, struggling to get out of my grasp.

"It is impolite to not pick up when you are called" she said rapidly before I reached her cream skin.

"I don't give a shit"

"It must be important since the person insist."

"You can arrange it tomorrow."

"Don't be so childish. It must be Neji-nii-san who is sick worried about me. We didn't part very… well"

"I am curious about that, because Tenten's eyes almost popped out of her head at Neji's call! You should have seen that."

"Sasuke! I-I-I-I can't let Neji unanswered" she intercepted again my attempt of radically shut down her rationality.

"Or it could be one of your soon-to-be-murdered friends. Like seriously! they don't have a life to call you at this kind of hour?"

"It is me who don't have a life. Remember?"

"It was the rush of the moment. **And,** I am going to make you forget our argument."

"Please! Let me take the phone and then we continue our _business._"

My mind completely understood the fact and was ready to let her do as told, but with the hormones, my body was being disloyal. I couldn't find it in myself to move or say anything. All I could do was to let Hinata pushed me aside without resisting. I laid flat on my back as she picked up her phone. Deciding to tease her while she was on the phone, I extracted myself out of the bed, but the look on her face officially showed our night came to its end.

It was almost completely silent as she stood completely still and I stared at the back of her when she turned around. All of a sudden, she dressed herself.

"Who it was?"

"…"

"My mom"

For a moment I was afraid that it was bad news. It was, but I thought someone died.

It was because of that kind of situation I wanted to possess her totally, to be the reason of every damn strong feeling that got trough her. Love, joy, happiness, anger and all. Every bit, so I burned my name on her, and in her. So she put me before every thing and every fucking one.

Not that I felt in competition with her mother, but this damn woman I suspect to be mentally ill have proven plenty of time to be an fucking hindrance. Not that Hinata was helping.

"Hinata, you are a big girl who won't stay forever with her mother."

She did not speak, but continue to put on her clothes.

"You could have been with friends-"

"And they would have let me go without problem. Every person who knows me would let me go. They all know about it and never pose a problem."

"What kind of girl are you? You don't have guts or what? Grow a pair!" I semi shouted on her

"If you really chose m- I have my defaults, okay? I have a lif- There are things I'm going to take care of. You aren't going to come first every time. Before you make your choice, take that in consideration. Also know that I'm not perfect. As for now I'm not going to change my mind"

"You know what Hyuga? I'm living for the day you will turn the stubbornness you show me every day toward others."

"Thank you, you understand."

After a short hesitation, she began to walk toward the door, but I intercepted her motions. If anything was going to be done properly, it was going to be her coming back to her home.

"Sasu-"

"I can not let you go home alone, after all the beautiful and emotional speeches and promises of today. Just… just let me get dressed…"

"You don't have to. I have enough money for a taxi" she said after noticing the enormous bulge in my boxer.

"Guess what? This is going to be the first proof I've being honest about my say."

With that, we took my car for a forty minutes drive. That was because I was driving like a granny. She was going to make up for the effort. I was going to make sure of that.

I turned to my side to see that she was fixing herself mechanically, her face empty. Her story with her mother still dim seemed to have more to it than it has been presented. She was always like that when she would join her mother. I would become a stranger, even worse, invisible. It has been a feat that she waited so long to call her.

Seeing, she was going to leave me like a random bush of the background, I talked, to at least hear her.

"I thought we were not going to make it"

Nothing.

"It was your fault though"

I receive a questioning glance. It was a beginning.

"Because of you I have a hard-on, a nasty one, and you decide to leave just like that. I almost create an accident. I'm feeling like I'm being the victim of an evil plan" Which was true.

She laughed then get out of the car. It was far better than nothing. Suddenly, I heard a knock to my window. I slid it down.

"I'm worry about you and your… problem. I don't want to be a murderer."

"What about me?"

"I don't want to lose you"

"That's better, but it does not solve our problem. It is not like I'm going to enter you house, is it?"

"Don't make it sound like that" she said in a sad tone.

"Should I take it for an invitation?" I asked smiling, knowing the answer

"Since vampire need invitation, I'm not giving it to you"

"How rude!" I said as if I was offended. "Anyway don't worry; I'm planning on taking care of myself like the big boy I am before taking the road."

"Fine"

She paused before passing her head through the window to give me one last breath-taking kiss. Was she crazy or sadist? May be the two.

"Don't make that face. Tomorrow will be our day. We are going to make up for today"

She got to her house after mouthing a goodnight. I just smiled. 'Tomorrow and all the other days' I mused.

As promised, I relieved myself. I dug my hand in my boxers with her image filling my head, then harshly rubbed me, groaning her name and murmuring profanities. Shit! It was gross because I felt like some psychopath double with a stalker, but I didn't want to end up under a random trunk either. I finished cleaning myself and then started off toward my house. On the road I wouldn't stop thinking about tomorrow events and the meaning of it for both of us.

* * *

So, here is my first fic ever posted. hope you gonna enjoy and review. If there's anything I've done wrongly, I am counting on you to notify it. I am not only here to show the fruit of my imagination for you to review but also, to learn. So, really, I am counting on you.

This going to be a tree shot that has nothing to do with the twilight saga. There's not a single supernatural being here. Just read to discover.

Lot of love,

Divinity-fan


	2. We get what we deserve

BREAKING POINT

What goes around, goes around, goes around, goes around, comes around, yeah _ Justin Timberlake: what goes around comes around

* * *

When I woke up, instead of being aware of my surroundings as usual, my mind was confused, still at the blurred line between dreams and reality. It took me a moment –which never happened as far as I remembered- to take in my room. In fact, my hours of sleep were rather small and easy to break, so, whenever I was awakened by something or someone, I would not struggle to step out of any type of doze. But here I was, unable to move out of my bed.

A part of the room was lighted by the faint glow of the dawn emitting trough the window's curtains, while there was some place still dark. Place the soft golden light of the bedside lamp didn't reach.

As my eyes were glued to the dark ceiling, the soft and warm ambiance the light was displaying made me remembered the cause of my troubled awakening. My night rich in color have been interrupted several times by her and erotic images of us doing sinful things. Most of these dreams were a deceiving reality-illusion mix of what have been done and what would have been done on the different occasions we made out, but one stand out of the lot: it looked like what was going to happen this evening. To sum it all in short words, she kept me from sleeping normally with all the stuff we did to each other. As much as I enjoyed the night in her company, I learned that the lack of sleep does not do me a lot of good, since my whole body felt heavy and horribly tired. Like glumness or something along the line. I wouldn't be in a bad mood if it wasn't for her and yesterday. Fuck, I felt like I was going to go hard on her.

What a shitty way to start off my day. However, my mind calm down a little at knowing that I was going to join her at school -It was one of those moments when you just know you like very much someone, and that made me smiled.

It's true the tiredness was still persisting while I was doing my morning routine preparation, but I was not gloomy as before. I was even amused by the fact that _she_ was already playing with me when she was not there. "One of the things you are going to pay me back Hinata" I mused, as the thought provoked a series of arousing images in my overactive imagination.

The breakfast with Itachi went off in silence like it did recently. Though it was not surprising that he stopped his honeyed way toward me when I was always unresponsive, I was grateful. I really did not want him to put me in a bad mood. Especially today.

"Madara sent for you a new car" he said while washing his dishes in the kitchen.

"And I don't give a fuck about it" I deadpanned

"He's trying to be a good uncle since he's not so much around. Don't be so childish"

"If you are happy to have a thoughtful uncle, that's your problem. Not mine."

"He is our last family Sasuke. Plus, I am going to study abroad so he will certainly take you under his charg-"

"I don't need a family since I'm perfectly fine all alone. If you want to go wherever you want, go. Just fucking leave me alone" I retorted in a hard way that clearly showed the subject was closed.

It was impossible, in this house, to forget my father never recovered from my mother's departure. Certainly not with a treacherous uncle not self-conscious about his behavior. Despite the fact that I was over the envy of have my family happy, I did sometime feel a little bit uneasy about the situation. And that was one of the time Sakura would guess I was troubled and would find a way to make me confess it. She would then comfort me. At the thought, I checked up my phone and stared at her number, but didn't select it. This was an other episode of my life. Now it was up to Hinata to do that. She was so altruist as she said yesterday and willingly to help any poor soul, so I was not worried about it. However, it was something I delayed because nothing would destroy our day. Not a fucking uncle.

The way to school has been rather quick, unlike the class before the lunch hour. Our only course together was literature class with Kakashi, but it was in the afternoon. Of course, I could have saw her earlier since it was easy to see Neji who was always with her, but apparently they had had a rough confrontation yesterday when she ran away, so she was not with him. But it didn't matter. We had our time.

Like always, our table was full of the football team and the cheerleaders. Nothing surprising beside the absence of Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Then, Sakura came and jumped in my lap. And I also noticed that Kiba was not here, which probably meant he was banging Ino somewhere in the school.

"Where is Ino?" I asked to make sure my theory was right. Or wrong

"Are you interested in Ino now?" she playfully asked.

"You two are always together when you are not with me. So it's just out of curiosity"

"I saw her stomping away with Kiba. You know how those two are. They cannot keep their hand off each other"

"Yeah… you are right. They are perverts" I said in an indifferent like tone, while a frustrated but worried feeling rose in me.

"I envy them though" she sighing idly.

I tensed up at that. I knew what was going to follow her sentence and that made me feel uncomfortable. It made me realize that there was still a problem, a big one, at hand.

"Sakura…"

"It has been awhile since the last time we did it"

She followed her words by stroking the back of my neck and rubbed herself against me, which action made me gasp soundlessly. It did have brought the first stirrings of arousal, but mostly a bigger wave of embarrassment due to the fact that it was as if I was cheating on Hinata.

"Hey Uchiha! Go find a place somewhere else like Kiba." I heard Naruto said, but I ignored him

"Listen to Naruto and come with me" she purred with a seductive smile while softly rocking her hips on me.

"Sakura. We are going to talk about it after, so just wait" I quickly stated, as I felt the hard-on she gave to me.

"You are ready…" she said her face flushed with desire

The thought tempted me for a second, because she was a hot girl and she succeeded to arouse me, but I took upon me and decided to resist. Not only I had to convince her to let me go and showed Hinata that I was serious, but I had planned with Hinata this evening. It was definitely better that way. With all my willpower, I blocked her movements.

"Really Sakura, we are going to talk after"

"You are no fun Uchiha." She pouted

I just chuckled at her expression, and then she giggled. Sometimes she was easy to live with.

"And asocial. Didn't I enumerate the benefits of a social behavior?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, welcoming the change.

"Why didn't you ask about Hinata? You are always cold toward her, putting barrier between you two. It is true her behavior must have irritated you, but she is a good girl and a good friend. After Ino in my life, it is her"

"I don't see what you are talking about" I said as I tensed up again not only at her words, but at the name of Hinata, feeling the earlier concern.

"Yes you see… and don't make that face because you are not going to get rid of her any time soon. Remember? She is your neighbor in literature class."

"So I have to bear her presence today?" I asked to make her more dissociate Hinata from me.

"Yeah S-a-s-u-k-e. Today and all the other"

While she thought that her information distressed me, it did the exact opposite. As I relaxed and sighed, she laughed. Then, I put her aside to prevent at any cost Hinata from seeing Sakura on my laps.

It was now clear: Hinata was either at the library of the school, or at a remote place around the school reading or meditating. I suspected her to avoid Sakura after what have been said the day before, which was legitimate. But I did hope that it was not going to be a hindrance to us.

As the bell rang, I quickly left Sakura behind me to join my class. I was advanced on time since it was going to begin after a long moment due to our professor nature. The room was noisy. I kept myself from peeping at the door while drawing random stuff, and thinking of a way to tease my neighbor during the next hour.

But she never came. I sat in the class for ten minutes wondering what happened to her. The earlier assumption I had came back again, that I considered looking for her. I was about to go look for her when I finally felt a presence. Before I lifted my head up from the paper, someone boldly grip my arm. This was definitely not Hyuga.

"Where is Hin- Hyuga?" I asked suddenly, unable to refrained myself from doing so.

"She is absent"

"You told me that she was here" I said feeling like shaking her because I wanted that was not really.

"Yeah and it was to tease you. Geez, you should really change that habit of yours toward her. Anyway, I put her here so she repels your clingy fan girl… "

After getting past the initial anger her lie woke in me, my mind disconnected from her babbling the moment she confirmed that Hinata was not there.

"Do you hear me?"

I turned toward her, my angry eyes not focused on her.

"Sasuke!"

"What." I deadpanned harsher than expected.

"Don't let _those girls _come any near you"

"Yeah, yeah"

At this point all the calm I could manage against irritating situation was all drained, so I just wanted to get rid of Sakura. Although she was confused by my behavior, she nonetheless went out after a quick peck.

When I did not know why I was so much irritated, the feeling has been mixed by the concern. During the two hours I wouldn't stop –with and without my total agreement- speculating about the reason of her non presence.

First of all there was her mother. Hinata has been alerted by her phone call and it was pretty late. Now that I recalled her facial expression, it had held a type of worry. It was slight, but definitely here. Did her mother decide to punish her by keeping her from going out, even to school? As absurd at it was, it wasn't impossible. I heard theories and stories about overprotective parents, how most of them were ill-minded, and how those stories did not ended well. As my _too much_ developed imagination kicked in and displayed different horrid possibility, from her rapture to her body cold and empty of life on a random floor, I decide to go on less dark possibility.

It was possible she was avoiding someone. There was Neji. He was so important to her that she decided he had his says in her love life. Like, what the hell?! But she dared to face him in order to get what she wanted. May be he flamed her into a text or on a phone call, then she pussy away. Though her behavior irritated me to no end, I wanted badly to confront her cousin and cut this unhealthy power he had over her, even if it was not as amplified as her mother's. Then there was Sakura. I knew it must be awkward for her but, if it was her, the reason of her withdrawal, it was too much.

Hinata did really lack of self-confidence. As it was said that we were the products of our surroundings, I supposed that her surroundings did have altered in a bad way. I knew that about her, and I was ready and willing to be her rock. However, I felt so frustrated.

It could be that she was sick, probably from yesterday's rain. Our night was over without even being started, and my hormones did not let go of me, raging like hell.

When I reached my car at the end of the classes, I was more than irritated but it was not the type of anger than made you wanted to push something.

As I closed my door, Sakura joined me, then slide on my tight. She was more closed to me than in the lunch room, her chest pressed on mine. As her perfume clouded my mind, I felt my resolve to not weaken flipped away.

"You said we were going to talk after. We are after" she said huskily.

She rubbed her wetness again my shaft harshly, snatching a groan from my throat. Fuck! I wanted to relieve myself and guilty and shame took their vacation. So, I kissed her roughly, and then proceed to pull her underwear aside. I entered her, but instead of letting her have her way as she was on top of me, I pushed her against the steering wheel and put all my force to it. Finally, I released myself in her womb. And as expected, a powerful feeling of guilt rushed down my body. Now I was utterly in a bad and depressing mood.

"That was great!" she said out of breath with a content look on her face.

She leaned in and pecked my lips, putting her arms around my neck. I panted and zipped my pants back up, and then put her in the passenger seat as I was eaten alive by the disgust not of her, but me.

"What's wrong?" she pouted

"Nothing is wrong." I stated as I closed my eyes to gather myself.

"You know that you can tell me everything Sasuke…" She leaned in.

For a moment I considered telling her about the shit of the morning. After all she became over years, a kind of confidant. But that wasn't of her resort anymore. So I let it go and didn't move. She sighed and rubbed my tights

"Sasuke…"

"I'm fine. It just I'm not in the mood…"

"I know th-"

As she was about to make a long speech, my phone rang. I just took the call, not caring about who was on the line. A cough was heard before the voice actually spoke.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun…?" said a small voice I recognize right away

"Hi- Hum. Yeah?" I said as contentment rose in me.

But my current girlfriend was stated across me, which, did refrain me from showing off my state of mind and bombarded the caller with plenty of questions and scolding.

"Please Sasuke-kun; can you bring me some painkillers?"

I stayed quiet, trying to mentally notify if her voice was audibly.

"If you don't wan to, I perfectly under-" she started panicking

"Weren't you coughing?" I asked, not seeing the connection between her sickness and the asked drug.

I kept my voice dull, not wanting to give her a clue.

"*Cough* Yes *cough, cough*."

"Why do you want the painkillers then?" I asked, still using my monotone voice, as if I couldn't careless.

The phone was deadly calm for a moment. I knew she must be upset, but she would eventually understand, since she was so much attached to her friends.

"You aren't obliged, really. I will call my mo-"

"No… It is fine. Just tell the name of your usual one"

"I… Hum… Anything will do. But-"

"Okay" I sighed as if I was obliged to do so

"T-thank you Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah…" I abruptly ended the phone call.

When I hung up the phone, I suddenly remembered Sakura presence and what we did. The short moment of happiness that shot trough me because of the call, died quickly as my mind replayed before my eyes all yesterday events, my resolves and the treacherous things I've done with Sakura.

"Who was it?" the dreadful question came out.

"… Itachi." I answered, knowing that she was not going to be able to see him

For once, he had been useful.

"Is he sick? Is it the reason why you are so dejected?"

"Yeah"

"Oh" was all she said, and then stayed quiet.

I reached her house, before pulling the car aside her gate.

"Well… see you tomorrow"

"Yeah"

It seemed like it was the only word in my vocabulary this afternoon.

She leaned for a kiss, but I pushed her back, not wanting another reason to feel dejected.

"Okay. Since you are in a glum mood, I'm going to leave you alone" she said, looking hurt.

Her sad facial expression disturbed me, but nonetheless, I drove off to get what Hinata wanted. On the road, I went by the bakery to take her favorite dessert. I wanted to please her and in a way, made up for what happened early, even if she didn't know about. It was true I had to find a way to prevent her from discovering it, but I would do that after.

I pulled up to her house. This wasn't how the night perspective showed itself, but it didn't matter too much. She needed my help, and I wanted her company. It was a win-win at the end.

"Yes?" I heard her voice through the phone as I called

"It's me"

"Sasuke-kun? I'm s-"

"No, it is me who is sorry. I did not talk to you very well." I apologized in a low tone.

She stayed calm for a moment, which made me want to give her detailed text of apologizing, but she talked first.

"Hum, well… I… Hum. Okay?"

"Are you asking?" I chuckled

"No, no. I… Would you come by?" she said in a soft and warm tone that melted my heart.

"Of course"

"Um, thank you. But don't come now… I… have to clean up the house"

"Why?"

"It is horrible… T-too embarrassing" she said, as if she was removing something after two syllables

"It can't be that bad" I chuckled a bit

"You should wait a bit. The problem is that it can make you uneasy. So…"

"Now I'm curious" I said, smirking at how badly she was trying to keep me from her _dark secret_

"S-S-Sasuke-kun. Please"

"It's already too late! I am in front of you house"

"W-what?"

As she stammered, I rang the doorbell. I heard keys behind the door, but when I pushed down the knob, the door didn't open.

"Hyuga?"

"Couldn't you wait a bit more?"

"You are really planning on leaving me outside in the cool evening, when I came all the way here to provide you?" I mostly stated than asked, wanting to see her in her most embarrassing moment and tease her with it, since it could be done so easily.

"I… hum"

She just groaned out of embarrass, and opened her door shyly. After excitedly intruded the lounge, to see what was so shameful to be hid, I was welcomed by a soft perfume, mixture of exotic flowers' sent –an appealing one- and glowing golden light of red candles. The ambiance was in short word warm, appeasing, and I dared to say, romantic. When it would have satisfy a tender guy and create butterflies in his belly, it just brought me a kind of smoothness mix with embarrass, and a group of raging bee. It was surely what it was supposed to do, but I was not the romantic type so all of that just turned my body upside down. After all I trained my heart to be cold.

Scratching my neck, trying to chase away the sensation of becoming limp, I turned around to face her properly. She was wearing a silky gown, and wore her hair slightly curled. Her rosy face held a timid expression, and looked a little lost, as she stood there not knowing what to do or to say. Then, it appeared clear to me, as if I just had a revelation. She was not sick. On contrary, she looked very healthy, incredibly beautiful and so gentle. She was doing to me something I fought everyday, as she was affecting me –heart and soul- in the way that made me feel like… her. But mostly, she skipped school to prepare this thing for us.

If her plan was to melt my rational and cynic part, she just succeeded, and just for that she deserved to be praise.

"I… was not sick. Although I said to Neji and the others that I was ill, I s-stayed t-to make you a surprise for… f-for what we talked a-a-about yesterday" she stuttered out, her eyes shuttling between me and the floor.

"Well…"

"When I heard you on the phone, I knew you were not in the mood to – to… to do it. So I tried to clean up everything but you came in… I'm sorry if it had bothered you."

"No. Of course not. I'm just surprise…" I trailed off, stroking her bewildered face, then looked the surrounding.

Never did some girls done that for me. Of course, any of them, those who were after me, would have gladly done that but they never, had the opportunity. I only slept with a few –certainly less than five- amount of girls just for a night stand, and Sakura knew that I hated everything that was cheesy or corny. So she refrained herself from doing such. Hinata and I never had the time to really discuss about that kind stuff, so it was expected from her to do as her girl side dictated her to.

It did touch me that she went against her way to please me; nonetheless, I felt a little embarrassed by that. Really, I was not the romantic guy, even in the slightest. So whether that kind of thing touched me or not, my body would react… not as expected for the concerned. But after a short moment, the disturbing but pleasant feeling that was Hinata-like took advance upon the awkwardness.

Then, I looked her in the eyes, and what I felt after what I've done at school came back as the dreadful question popped in my head: how can I have done that?

"I'm sorry. I …" I said, holding her shoulders

"I-it is n-not something i-insurmountable." She stumbled, didn't expecting it

"But it was not a way to act…" I insisted

In fact, I was hoping, she would just accept my apologies to push down the guilt. Even if she didn't see anything. Even if she didn't know what I was talking about. Her smile and her word would be enough for tonight.

"You don't have to… I mean, you were certainly worried about something… everything is going to be okay. We are together now." She tried to comfort me, not knowing the actual reason of my tortured face.

She held her hand up and stroked my cheek tenderly. She smiled fondly, chasing away the last remnants of the glumness this day had put me through. I kissed her hand, not breaking our gaze. Her smile grew a little.

"Here is your 'painkiller'" I mocked softly

"Sorry about that. It will serve another day."

"What about the cinnamon rolls?"

"Ah?"

I watched with amusement her quick and small movements, as she tried to take out her cinnamon. It was like some type of crack for her.

"I'm not the romantic type you know?"

"At least I find a way to know more about you even if you don't want to talk."

She turned, smiling at me with the food found in the paper bag. She thanked me, then leaded me to her kitchen by my hand, laughing.

The floor was recovered here and there by roses' petals, and little white stuff I did not recognize; there was two white candles, a bunch of white and red roses, a roast chicken along with tomatoes and salad, and some toasted cheese with ham sandwich on the table. Well, the kitchen's decoration gave me more pressure inside my body than the parlor. What troubled me more though, was her unusual way of swaying her hips. Tempting.

When she came with a bottle of wine by the table, we discuss a little about the best wines, and surprisingly, she knew about the subject –certain because of her father-, then she poured some into two glasses.

"Where do you take all of this? It is freaky"

"It was in a m-magazine" she said giggling

"It must have been hellish."

She started talking about how she made all of this, from her embarrass, to her excitement. Every detail. Of course I openly mocked her, earning some slap here and there, nevertheless she did not part from her seducing manner. Those shitty magazines did have given her some tricks to trap the guy she wanted. Beside the fact that our body 'accidently' brushed here and there, her light painted lips that she wouldn't stop chewing from time to time, recalled me all the fantasies I had this morning and those I planned to do to her in order to make her paid for all I have been through because of her.

I turned her and pressed her again the table, hovering over her small frame. The domination I had physically on her was a huge turn on for me. It was like she was helpless, her huge eyes displaying innocent, but their mischievous glint and her sinful body tempting insolently. Despite the fact that she was having trouble, she succeeded to keep her seducing mode, something that was beginning to become a new phantasm.

"So, what have you planned for the bedroom activities?"

"N-no. Hum… there's still t-the… chicken! The dinner." She said her eyes shifting from my eyes to my mouth.

"And I don't care now." I commented as I rubbed my hard-on on her.

She moaned.

"J-just try some?" she begged, putting some chicken in my mouth.

The meal was very delicious. While she made me bite a bit, I didn't remove my eyes from hers.

"Now it is my turn to make you try something"

I put some wine in my mouth, then kissed her. It was slow at the beginning, so the wine wouldn't slip out of our mouth. Testing, teasing, and sucking each other lips and tongue until the taste of the liquor disappeared. But it couldn't last long, because with her, it was always like, as if I couldn't keep control over my own body. One proof of that was the sudden crashing noise.

"T-t-th…"

"Sorry…" I quickly apologize, then resumed kissing her.

Finally we were obliged to get out of the space, where we destroyed her mother's dishes. But right now I didn't care about the damn woman. To avoid her nude feet to be wounded, I carried her out to the next room, not breaking our heated kiss. Instead of reaching her bedroom, I shoved her in the closest wall in front the staircase right away.

It was like some kind of struggle. She put her hands around my body to remove my black jacket, which I fumbled to get rid off out of frustration. Geez, I wanted her so badly! But my clumsy movement made her giggled all the time against my mouth.

"What's so funny?" I groaned out

"Y-you! You can't seem to keep in place" she dared to say, as she giggled again

"So you are making fun of me?!"

She was about to reply, but she swallowed her words that became muffled sounds, then whimpers, after I groped her breast. I rubbed my thumbs roughly on the clothed sensitive flesh, making both of us sigh in pleasure –and her expression! Just too much- and her body rocking. If she expected love making, it was not for this night because, my desire-ridden mind was up to fuck her, _pretty hard_.

"Sa-Sasuk-k-ke-kun… ah ! W-w-wait! I have s-something to t-t-tell you before"

"What? You are not a virgin" I stated between two hickeys I gave her.

"It is not tha- It is n-no- that" she tried to catch her words

"Hinata…"

"Just relax and give me one second"

"YOU have one sec-"

I didn't finished my sentence that she pushed me against the staircase I was seated with her on my lap.

"Wh-"

"Just give me five minutes to do to you what I want, then I will return you the favor the rest of the night." She suggested in a hesitant yet sexy way.

I was surprised by this new side of her. Having her telling those kinds of things playfully have taunted me, but I pushed that aside so I would not attack her, with all her shyness nature. This night was going to be very interesting. However, I was curious.

"What put you in that nasty mood Hyuga?"

"A-are you complaining already?" she shyly said, then give to my manhood a hard squeeze.

"Shit! You m-must have read a- p-orn magazine or something to day" I commented enjoying the way she was making use of her time on me

"I must be shy, but that did not keep me from having s-sex with you in my mind" she dirty talked, shuddering at the word sex.

"Do you have a problem with the word _sex_ sweetheart" I emphasized the word sex by a deep and hard thrust which made her gasped.

"I-it is suppose t-t-to b-be my turn" she complained in a low groan.

Sometime, you feel at the top of the world when you are experimenting something great and divine. You think nothing can possibly prevent you from reaching seventh heaven, or you don't even think about anything for the matter. But life, from time to time, likes to make her bitch and throw unbelievable hindrance on your road just to fuck with your brain. Example? You are about to fuck the girl of your dreams and her house's phone rings because someone just decided to ruin your moment by calling at inappropriate time. As for me, I began to think that someone up there was definitely against me. It was the second time it happened for God sake.

Instead of being unable to move like the other time, she tensed up, then fought me.

"let it rung, the person will eventually be tired"

"For God sake Sasuke! It can be my mom"

"What did you think about when you called me then!" I said feeling extremely frustrated

"She was supposed to be far away because of a travel"

"Then it is not her" I retorted a bit calmed

"No. she has already cancelled a travel. And I certainly don't want her to find me on you!"

"Now you are ashamed of me?" I semi mocked her, as I was still frustrated

"She will not try to marry us, that's for sure. I don't even know the risk! So just let me go"

"What if it is not her?" I asked, letting her go

She didn't reply, and went straight to the offending thing. The conversation seemed a little agitated, but I didn't dare moving, knowing how this would end. It was fucking troublesome.

I was trying to recollect myself when I felt her presence.

"It was not my mom" she announced, but her dull voice

"Yes go on!" I said rolling my eyes, more annoyed now

"It was Sakura. She told me she was coming" she said a strange tone that I feared the worst.

_So fast! _I thought as I tensed up. Never try to burry an issue. Solve it. That was what I thought and said to myself yesterday, but I didn't learn from my error. And I had the bad feeling that this life lesson would be hard to recover from unlike his predecessor.

"Hinata, you can see her tomorrow"

"I know b-"

"Yesterday was like this."

"I'm sorry"

"But not like me"

Not only I wanted to take her right on the spot, but I was afraid that if Sakura hadn't told her the whole story, she would do it when she would come. It is true I was just delaying the problem which could end badly, but I hoped that I would find a way to prevent that. It was just too early, and what I had with Hinata, still fragile because of her lack of confidence or trust.

"You have to understand"

"No, Hinata, no. until when are you going to put me at the last place in your life"

"Don't let your hormones overpower your brain."

"What have my brain to do with it?" I asked, irritated by her stubbornness.

She was normally a calm and practically submissive girl. Yes she was that way until someone she cared about was involved. She would be worse than Sakura then.

"It would have helped you to figure out the fundamental reason, I couldn't ignore her: she knows I am at my house. And you have tried to get rid of her to go buy medicament. She is intelligent and will try to find out why I didn't let her come. Which means she can suspect us and I don't want that. It will only bring problem.

Either we will spent time away from each other, or she will find out and I will have all the school on my back, and a wounded friend, angry at me."

I knew she was right but I was afraid of their time together.

"Look at the rooms. You don't think that she's gonna suspect something?" I said, like some last hope.

"Help me please"

I looked defeated right at the moment. She stretched her hand toward me as if to help me to stand up, but I pulled toward my lap.

"Just give me a kiss" I murmured

"We have plenty of other occasions"

"Yeah…" I responded weakly

The kiss I asked turned out to be a make out session that ended at the ring of the doorbell. She was a little panicked, but regained her calm, then sent me to the toilet to dress myself.

Having no choice, I masturbated until I come and clean what needed to be cleaned. I finally got down the stair all dressed up, and found the two girls sat on one of the big leather sofa. They were quiet, as Sakura stared at me. Okay, I have to do something.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am at my friend house" she bitterly answered

The fact that she did not return the question meant Hinata already came up with a story line. Difficult situations could apparently shape people. Because lying was not something she excelled at. Then may be Sakura did not believe her. Her staring was suspicious. I knew Hinata preferred waited her friend to be over me, to feel a less bad against her sadness, and mostly to discover nothing, so I helped her.

"Thank you for your help Hyuga" I stated coldly with a frown on my face

She startled before bowed her head. Nice actress.

"Sakura, come. We need to talk"

"I'm going nowhere!"

"You are wasting our time-"

"So what? You think I'm one of those stupid girls you convince them to do anything you want with them? You always want things to go your way. I don't know who are those stupid that are clung to yours words, but don't mistake me!"

Just because of today she was talking like that? From what I recalled, I never done something wrong during my time with her, except of the making out session I had with Hinata. But it was obvious she didn't know a single thing about that. While her words shocked me, I was worried about the effects of those words on Hinata. I had given her my words the day before, but didn't totally separated with Sakura and even fucked her in my car this afternoon. I could not do anything anymore. Only heaven and luck could help me, and I was counting on them even if they have been hard on me.

"Sakura, don't be so childish, we have to talked. Remember?"

"Yeah and we have already done it in your fucking car"

I quickly walked toward her and shoved her to her feet to drag her out of here before her mouth condemned me.

"Sasuke! Jerk! Let me go"

"U-Uchiha-s-san p-please let Sakura-chan go"

"Don't poke your nose in our business Hyuga" I shouted, making her abruptly stop her moves.

I was blinded by the absolutely necessity to put Sakura out of here, so I didn't think too much of my act or word toward the other.

As I though the heavens was against me, because, Hinata's godmother, Kunerai came with her child, commissioned by her friend to babysit her. That hurried my departure.

My night has been interrupted not for the same reason of the other, but because I was a fucking obsessed. Whenever, I had something like a project, a wish or an unsolved problem in mind, I would lose sleep over it, my brain coming back and forth on the matter. As for this night, I tried to analyze my behavior toward Hinata which revealed to be ugly and even accusation; I imagined different conversations they could have made, some subtly discouraging her to continue with me, other making her thinking I was using her with the argument of what happened in my car. I finally get some rest at the stroke of midnight, but the lack of sleep and tomorrow perspectives didn't make me saw tomorrow as an appealing day. If a miracle happened, I promised to do things properly.

Then, we were one week after the fiasco of our second attempt. Whatever Sakura has told to her, it hadn't been a big deal, and I had been afraid for nothing, I even felt stupid. The next day, Hinata came to me with a big smile, more than optimistic, showing me that my soon-to-be-ex was far from being a problem. With peace at mind we made it again to her house a little bit early. But the true problem was still present like some kind of ancestral curse that decided to stick up with me.

Why I came back to her house? Because I thought that since the reason of the fail of yesterday was out of the way it was fine. That, and also, I wanted a familiar place, so Hinata would be alright. As for my room, it was out of point because, I had a fucking brother who haunted the flat, and I was not about to ask him a service for the sake of my new program 'keep Itachi out of my fucking life'.

We were at one week after, without being able to have sex, because, our third time meet a fail, all thank to the first hindrance: Hinata mother. We were freshly out of the school and even been good kids by studying a little. I had the luck to not be naked under her, but I got a boner, having been stroked on my most sensitive part as we were still sat. Before anything started, her mother came back home, and threw me out not caring that we were studying. She was disturbed, but that was something I didn't want to think about at the moment.

The idea of taking Hinata with a tent to the wood, like in the movies, tempted me badly. After all, no one would interrupt us, and I would fuck her freely in our birthday suits, making her scream like a wild cat as much as I wanted. I had masturbated myself after imagined it. Tempting in fact. It was going to be done, but lately. Without been cheesy, we couldn't have our first time in a gloomy or suspicious place. As much as my body was at the brink of insanity when we considered every missed occasion, I was not going to put her in bad condition just for the sake of sex.

That's why I've done what I considered like walking on my own body, then get a room hotel. It was a five star, which meant we would be more than at easy there. The perspective was really charming. It almost made me forget how I got this, but I knew she would_ definitely_ make the remnants of my doubt disappeared.

We were at the training session when I saw her, next her cousin car. Beside the cheerleaders and from time to time some girls, she never appeared here. I would have called her to take her for the date, but her presence here helped to gained more time.

I was out of the field because there was a test for some post, what give me the opportunity to join her. She was reading when I knocked at the window, which made her freak out. Her cheeks were red as usual, as her huge eyes get wider. I was laughing at her, while she struggled to slide the glass.

"How can you d-do that to me and laugh!" she squeaked, all outraged

Seeing her pout just made me pinched her soft cheeks. With all that cuteness, you would never know what she was capable of when she decide to seduce someone

"H-hey! Some one can see!"

"Let them see. I don't mind and you shouldn't"

"You know we should. Or else, I'm the one who is going to pay off."

"Okay, okay, you are right. Can you come out please? I have a surprise for you." I said as I opened the car.

She sighed, then did as told. As she stood before me, she totally lifted her head up to look at me because of our difference of height. I smiled down at her, bowing my head forth.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't lost any hope although your mother always popped anywhere you are." I stated with a smile

Her expression was puzzled.

"Your home is a cursed place, and mine is not a possibility. So I reserved a place to _Japan's Paradise_"

"Oh my God! It is too much. May be we just have to wait" she exclaimed, her eyes growing

"How long? Beside, what is too much?"

"I know the price is not a matter for you, but we don't have to do it in a five ranked Hotel." She said flushing, and chewing delicately on her lips.

"You and your lack of self-confidence! You think you are not worth a place like that?!"

I wanted to mock her, seeing that her thoughts were ridiculous, but her action diverted my attention.

"You worth way more. You should stop that habit of yours to belittle you. There's no reason to."

"Hinata!" someone scolded

The abrupt sound startled her, and as she tried to get away from me, I noticed we were fairly close, and I wasn't far from kissing her.

"Get in the car now. We are leaving." Neji said opening the door.

I was irritated. It was not him who was going to fuck up my day. Not giving a shit about him, I pulled at her arm, leading her somewhere else.

"Let her go Uchiha" he growled, grabbing her arms.

"I have to talk to her so no" I stated coldly, like he was not there

We stared defiantly at each other: his eyes were dark although their white color, and filled with rage, while mine were indifferent. I was cool on the outside but agitated in the inside. As the air was filled with a thick tension, her eyes shifting from him to me, eyes filled with fear.

"Really? And what have you to tell her?" he snickered

"Nothing that has to do with you."

"Everything that concerned her has to do with me."

"I don't know what your point is. I have to talk to her as I said, so get lost."

"Keep your shit to you!"

He pulled her hard, so I let her go to prevent her from getting hurt. She ended behind him, and he moved forward.

"I saw how lately you have been looking at her. How you were undressing her. How you were all flirty, while your hand was on Sakura thigh. How you were about to kiss her moment ago. You are confounding your target."

"What the fuck you are talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you are trying to seduce her."

"You're such a pain in the ass that your precious cousin is in danger. You don't know how many people you belittled want to hurt you, and targeted your cousin since you're obsessed with."

"That does not change the fact that you want to use her for your desire. If I had to let her have a boyfriend, it's not going to be a guy who still fucks his girlfriend. Because we know you still fuck Sakura"

"Now you are a pervert stalker." I snickered

"No, you're not that interesting. It just happened that all the school saw you fuck her in your car the day Hinata was sick and at home."

If I had been afraid of her to discover the truth by Sakura mouth, Neji just did the job. She didn't look at me, but to his back with worry. It made me wonder seriously what she was thinking.

"As Hinata is naïve, you decide to put her in your bed before go on with your girlfriend. To think she's falling for it!"

"N-N-Neji-nii-"

"Just shut up" he scolded her

I knew I should have told her about the whole thing the same day. It was too late now. All I had to do now was to repair the damage, which made me wanted to have a talk with her more than before.

"Hinata is not one of your bitches like Sakura. She is not going to follow you."

I didn't respond, and get to Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"Don't touch her!"

"Or what?" I asked, now more irritated than ever.

Just like that, a fight started. It was the team and the coach who parted us. Physically, we just had bruises here and there. However that was not the only consequences. Three to be accurate: the head master gave us blames and we have been suspended for three days; the coach suspended us also, because we had a bad team spirit; rumors knew then a joyful moment. According to different groups, there were fours mains theories: I tried to chat up with her, Hinata was my secret lover, I was trying to fuck her, or Neji was just a little bitch who get mad because of a coincidence. Hinata became popular the lifetime of those stories, and her cousin, more overprotective than he was already. I would not have be surprise to find him in the ladies' room.

Of course, I couldn't careless. I was amongst the genius of this high school on my grades and on sports. Plus, there wasn't a parent or tutor to annoy the shit out of me, since I didn't have parents anymore and Itachi have the intelligence to not call our so-called uncle. So, there was not a problem concerning school and my documents. But this damn guy was so much on Hinata very action; we just ended seeing each other in class only, because the poor boy couldn't extract me from next to her. It made me laugh hard.

"Please listen to me: you should reconsider your choice to be sure you won't regret it. After all, _she has_ been in your life for a longtime, and you have difficulties to part from her" Hinata told me one day, with a serious, yet sad tone

It was out of blue. On second we were there, all focused on the literature course, the next, she was whispering me bullshit. Like what the fuck? Her sentence made my body gone rigid –it was not the first time-, I only moved my eyes toward her.

"I already made my choice. And you know that"

"Sasuke-kun, this is out of pride because you never want to question the decisions you make."

"Because I'm never wrong"

"See?"

"What's your point?" I asked, making Kakashi looked our way.

We stayed silent to let his attention dropped, then she wrote on a paper.

**Be objective. Try to take an out look. It's not only for you**

"You are so eager to put me in Sakura's arm, aren't you?" I hissed in a low voice, looking directly at her.

"No, but…" she said looking at Kakashi

"Uchiha, if you are so eager to speak with Miss Hyuga, wait the class' end." He nonchalantly said

"He wants to bed her!" someone screamed

There was a sudden wave of laugh as Hinata tried to hid, and some smack of tongue here and there. I stayed quiet, not wanting to envenom the situation, and mostly because I was distracted by the conversation at hand. Eventually, the class ceases the noise, without Kakashi help by the way, and I write a note to put and end to this sordid thing.

**It is you, period. As for her, I'm going to take care of our break up.**

With that being said, I started spending a pretty high amount of time with Sakura, in order to put an end to our relationship on the right moment. I was so much focused on the matter, that I put Hinata in the back of my mind. While some can say it is stupid to do so, I would not give a damn, because Karma has been on my ass during all the time I have been with the two girls. So it was a priority to properly do what needed to be done in order to have peace at mind. What was not expected was that, I felt something. It was the first time I spent moments with Sakura, without putting Hinata between us, and it appeared that I was having more fun than I thought. I was really having a good time with her, like in our beginning, before all the trouble. Then, what Hinata told me that day in Kakashi's class came back in my mind. Then I tried to be more objective, thinking more about what was going to be done. The conclusion that fell was different from what I assumed: my story with Sakura couldn't end like that.

How come? There was this strong connection between us, and every moment we shared was amazing. This time we spent clung on one another, fooling around and fucking –several times- has been the best period we ever shared. I never enjoyed her like that before. And I never saw her so happy and content. My thought at the moment was that may be we had needed to encounter an issue in order to grew stronger together. It has been three wonderful weeks I spent disconnected with the extern world, but tied up to her. Without shame, without sorrows, without anything and anyone by her.

Meanwhile, I completely turned down Hinata. Not only I acted like a stranger toward her, but I missed the rare date she was the one to initiate. She never did that before. I also made some she was willingly to go on to explain her the situation, but Sakura taking too much of my time, with all the sex and confidences we made, because of Madara that was trying to nosey again, I declined it at the last moment with a lame excuse.

"'_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost'. _It is a citation from _G.K. Chesterton. _Realizing I was up to lose you made me comprehend that I was madly in love with you and able to do anything to be with you. _Anything_, to keep you for me, and me only. And from what I see, it's same for you" Sakura said after we had sex one day.

Her words that day just reinforcement what have been running in my mind after five weeks of being together.

Everything was perfect, until all the magic disappeared, making the sex just a moment of pleasure, leaving me numb. It was like our relationship reached its peak, and then fell apart. After the initial ecstatic sensation, I felt empty and wrong, then hurt. It was hard. The sorrow I laughed at in the beginning was taking revenge by ravaging me. I felt from the throne, then proceeded restarting my initial mission, to break up with my actual girlfriend. There was lot to do, and it was more complicated than before.

After a long absence and silence, I sent a message to Hinata to join me at _Relax,_ a popular bar in the town. I couldn't call her because I didn't want to mess up everything before seeing her since phone call never has been something I excelled on, hating it to begin with it. To my surprise, she texted me back with a positive response. It began well, but I ended coming one hour and half because Sakura was on my back. I didn't deny her abruptly as it was my fault if her hopes came back. But finally I made it to the rendezvous.

When I got there, it was like always full of young, chattering and doing all the activities the place offered. How could I invite her in a place where we can be seen? It was simple. As she didn't know lying, it was easy for her to say where she were going, and the place would let the other thinks she was joining her friends; I could approach her as a comrade and that would put the illusion up. As I was moving toward her direction, I saw her next to Naruto, who was playing the billiards. After a shot, he stood up talking with her. She smiled a forced smiled, with hands held up like in defense, shaking her head. I waited a moment as she was talking to Naruto.

"Hey, what are doing all alone here?"

I turned to see a blonde girl smiling up at me.

"What?"

"Do you need something?"

I was so much focus on the reason of my presence that it took me awhile to understand what was going on, and to walk off the girl. Hinata looked him play with a hurt expression, then go to take a drink, giving me the opportunity to join her.

When I sat next to her, I simply greeted her not knowing how to even begin. She just nodded and resumed drinking.

"I'm sorry" I said, feeling shitty due to the situation.

"You have been apologizing profusely lately…" she murmured

"It's true, but it's because I have many reasons to be apologized."

She didn't respond, and instead sped up her pace, as we were walking out of the bar. I reached her and grab her arm to stop her. She slowly looked up, as if she didn't understand why I touched her. Like a stranger, like the way I treated her. Seeing that, I let go of her limb, but spoke up.

"You came all the way to see me. Now I'm here, you want to go"

She didn't utter a word.

"Why?" I murmured, inches away from her.

"When you weren't there, I received a speech about, how it's beautiful to love and be loved, to trust and be trusted, to share and… I thought of you. Of us. Of course when you are with me I'm fine. It's true you don't want to tell me anything, but I do understand you need time and all; however, listening to that just hurt me. I'm hurt Sasuke, so much that I need to breathe away from you…" she said, with teary eyes.

"Hinata, no…"

"I've got to go home now"

She tried to go but I held her, and Naruto just decided to show up at that _very _moment as I was about to talk.

"What's going on here?" he asked once he stepped to our level.

"Nothing. I was leaving when Sasuke-kun reached me to ask about Sakura."

"It wasn't… it is"

I tried to voice out my disapproval as she was implying something else, but I knew no one must know for us, and here wasn't the right place to discuss in beside the excess crowd. That was how she walked home, and I drive off with Naruto, not even knowing where I was exactly going.

The more he was talking, the more I was shutting him out of my head. My mind was too wild to even try to concentrate on him. This evening just brought what felt like death to my whole body. Not only was I dealing with the guilt and the shame, Hinata pushed me away. Was that a break up? Was she ending up everything? It was not like the other time I simply got her back by words and kisses. It was more serious this time. It was my entire fault, and as tension built inside, one part was denying the option it could be finished, while the other was seeking for solutions to solve the problem.

'_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost.'_ I remembered Sakura words and made a connection with my actual feelings. I didn't want to lose Hinata, as the fear and the hurt were raging in me was showing off. Damn! I was so in a trance due to the pain that I sharply turned to get on the road to Sakura's house to end all of that quickly. I couldn't hurt her anymore. I couldn't waste away the time I should be with her.

As the car was half way from the destination, my selective hearing, stopped on something that almost made me provoke an accident.

"Dude are you crazy or what?" he screamed, holding dramatically his chest.

"What did you just say?" I detached every word to keep my voice in check.

"I want to get back Hinata"

"You are not in love with her"

"But I like her enough to try again"

"You still love Sakura"

"That's a low blow man. You don't have to remind me I have a thing for your girl" he bitterly said

"If you like her so much, you should let her alone, instead of trying and hurt her."

"Sorry if I'm not lucky like you, to be with my crush. However, I can boost what I've for Hinata"

"Feeling can't be forced"

We argued. I tried to keep her first crush out of the way; he tried to convince me that he'd be happy. Like if I care at the moment! He sure was my best friend but Hinata was my priority. He didn't even love her. I dropped him to his house, pretending he needed a plan, while all I did was to get rid of him. I finally let go of my idea to just showed up to Sakura's house to ended everything, and prepare a plan to make sure that Hinata came back to me, and we start all over again.

The night helped, and the following day, I woke up at 6 A.M with a plan. It was so simple, but enough to avoid having Hinata fall for Naruto speech. After all, she told me she loved, so all I had to do was to make her realize _we_ were not over. That I was hers for the taking.

Like I said, it was easy: first of all I called Naruto to call Hinata right now so she could erase her plans of the day, and invite her today, to not lose anytime. I gave him an hour that could suit my plan.

Secondly, I invite Hinata at the same hour, to the same place. Of course, she told me that she was already taken, but playing my role, I just replied her to join me when she could. She answered positive.

Thirdly, I got to Sakura house. If I had a bit of advice for anyone out there, it was to never pull the breaking up if you want to, because prolonging the situation make it worse. As for my situation, it was almost too late, but I got out the famous 'it's over'. To avoid more pain on both side and sorrow and a big jerked scene, I briefly exposed the fact since an elaborate story was just impossible for us, and I tried to be as much honest, kind but firmly as I could.

In the beginning she begged me, crying and explaining me how much I was all her life, her everything. It did have touch me, but it didn't put me in doubt. Then, she guessed it was because of someone else, a strange and dangerous glint in the eyes. I denied, knowing how it would end if I decide like a stupid guy to tell who it was in order to show off my love. Corny and stupid. Finally, she shouted at me, fought me, and got me out of her house. All the crashing I was hearing was alarming and hurt me to know how much I hurt her, but I didn't track back. At that very moment, I didn't doubt of what I wanted, or needed… or what I was doing. I had all the time and experience to know what my choice would be.

Before, all of this started, I spent a determined amount of time in her house, enough to be calm, enough for her to understand what was going on, enough for my plan to go on well.

Fourthly, I waited awhile in a place close to her home and called Naruto, telling him it was urgent since he was resisting, his hour being close. He was full of emotion without the cold reason unlike me, so he came to rescue his friend. Then, it was in the bag and the time was on my side.

"What's your fucking problem teme? I was pampering myself for Hinata and y-"

"Give me your phone. I forgot mine."

"Holy shit! You must be fucking kidding!"

"I need to call Sakura to see if she's fine."

"You really think you're a king that every wish should be realized?"

"I broke up with Sakura."

"What?" He asked, his word barely a breathe, as I was faking the unanswered call.

It took a moment for Naruto to shout at me, screamed at me, and almost beat me for having hurt an incredible girl like her. It was right, but it was better I let her go, so she would be free to be happy and herself, instead of playing a role for the sake of being with me. I shortened the time I had with him as much as I could, then he ran to her house to comfort her. I turned off his phone and got to _Hokage's, _the big coffee-restaurant that owned Jiraya, Naruto's godfather. When I found her there, all I've done made me thought it was worth it.

She had her hair bone straight like ever, and a simple yellow sundress, knee length. She was beautiful, like always. When I sat in front of her, she jumped out of surprise. I saw that she had cried. Apparently, my wish to make her see Naruto as a bad guy worked more than I thought. If only she knew what I've done for her. I had always tried to keep her to me, mostly than she did. All the things possible I've done. It was today or never. However she was so sad I felt a little bit bad, but recovered from that and decided to comfort her. I put a hand on hers, but she just stared at it motionlessly.

"If only, you saw her. She was so devastated. Her… her face was so contorted in hurt and tears. She was screaming, and screaming agonizingly… it could fend a soul… there's no words to describe her" she murmured, her eyes lost on a blind spot

"How…?"

An unpleasant feeling started sinking in, as my mind refuse to accept the reason she was that way.

"I was supposed to get to her house at 7 P.M, but you were there, so she asked me to cancel our appointment. I was so sad to know you were there. Really hurt, so much I promised myself to never fall for your promise."

The more I was listening to her, the more my body went numb. Even my heart rate became dull, as my stomach dropped. As my brain was taking in the information, I let her continued.

"But I never saw you close. I wanted to see it, to move on. Plus, Naruto was not answering my phone call, so I came to her place to catch you the hand in the bag, and ask you if you know where was Naruto. Then I heard screams, dull sound, and when I entered I saw her so heartbroken, so bruised. And she told me the whole story, with uncontrollable movements. Fortunately Naruto came to control her, and give me the opportunity to go. Because, I couldn't bear to be the reason of all of this…"

"Hinata… I- the situation also upset me, but we can get through it. It'll be alright" I whispered back after taking a deep breath

"For God sake Sasuke! It's about betrayal! It's one of the worse things to do in friendship because it destroys the trust. Th-the other's feeling. I saw her."

"Me too"

"Then you must be heartless if you don't feel guilty"

"I feel, but you're my priority"

"And for me, priority is friendship. Sakura never betray me, in any situation, more over, she always has been a rock to me. I'm not an ungrateful person. You can't hurt someone who always helped you."

"Sometime, one's should think about one before others. Everyone seek for happiness, so why would you feel bad because you do what others do. You think, she would have done the same for you?"

"It's over. I'm not egoist; I'm not going to break my friend. And _this _situation has already longed enough. I'm not going to do the same error like that night and welcome you back twice."

"It was an error for you?"

"Well, after analyzing Sakura's situation and mine? Yes" she cynically retorted.

She stayed quietly a short moment, then got pass the door. Still shocked by how my plan turned out, I didn't get off quickly enough to keep her in place, so she was out when I saw her.

As she was trying to get a taxi, she saw me coming toward her, then she crossed the road and preferred entered the pounding rain, instead of dealing with me. But I was a sportive, not her.

"It's over! Let me go!" she exclaimed, trying to fight my grip.

"No. it can't end like that after all of this." I shouted back.

It felt more like a pray than an order.

"Let me go! We weren't on the same wavelength! It just didn't work!"

"Impossible! It can't stop like that!"

"Get lost! Let me alone! Sasuke!"

"I said no!"

I forcefully kissed her, not receiving a response. When I parted from her, she slapped me hard.

"You… we are just too different"

"It's just a point of view"

"I've got nothing to offer you."

"Don't be stupid. You are the best thing in my life."

"Of course that is why you see somewhere else." She snickered

"What's happened with Sakura was nothing, Hinata, nothing"

"Yes it wasn't. After all, it's just routine."

"Do you forget your promise? You said when we were in your mother house that whatever it was, we were going to get through it."

"If I was your choice!"

"You're saying all of this just because of one time?"

"One time? Neji was right by telling that you were taking me for an idiot!"

"Hinata-"

"I get a wind of every moment you fucking spent with her after all your _pretty_ words. Every bit of it! And not only the car session!"

I stayed still, feeling all my past actions, rushed down on me. I sowed the wind, now I was reaping the whirlwind. All my past errors were keeping me from getting her. And for once I didn't know what to do, while a hard and horrid feeling started pressuring my lungs.

"Sakura told me everything."

"I'm…"

"But I don't care anymore. I'm tired of playing a role. It's not me, I'm not-"

"Stop it. Don't do that."

"I'm not getting anything I needed and wanted out of this relationship"

"May be it's because you don't want to fight for us."

"I found that we weren't meant to be. The best for us are people bright and joyful. You know, the famous theory of attraction between opposite."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a dark tone

"I'm tired of you! It isn't worth the effort. I'm not happy with you, I want to change my horizon, don't you get it?"

"That changes everything." I nodded, feeling numb

"It will be as if we never met. We never knew each other. you'll go on with your life and me with mine."

"Of course."

"I hope you understand" she continued her eyes still glue to the floor.

"Don't worry about me. I can get easily distracted. It'll be fine."

We stayed there until the rain slowed, becoming drizzly.

The sky was dark, a sort of shady grey mixed with dark blue, degrading in orange at the horizon. The air seemed mysterious, dark and beautiful. It made me felt light.

. Everything seemed to go slowly. Even the passengers. It felt unreal.

Since she usually wore bangs, but the rain made it reached her eyes level, she put it behind her hair. Her skin was pale because of the cold, and her usually red cheeks were rosy. Since it started rainy moment before I joined her, she had a jacket, a light grey one. It was today or never as I said. But it wasn't today…

I reached her but she didn't move. I took her chin, raised her head, then lightly kissed her. The famous goodbye kiss she asked me one night. Then, we took each other our way.

I sought anything in me, but found nothing. My body was utterly numb.

* * *

Again sorry for the grammatical errors, but i wanted to update as fast as possible. Hope you gonna enjoy this.

Next time: Lifes choices, motivation, moral and needs. It's going to be the last


End file.
